Utrzymaj się na... oponie?
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money 2 - odcinek 10/13 Czołówka... Willa - Taras Tu czas spędzają Isabella, Fatih, Phil, Cindy i Alysha. Po odejściu Aishy Cindy i Alysha są zmierzłe i do nikogo się nie odzywają. Podobnie zresztą, jak pozostali. Tylko Isabella stara się poprawić kontakty między uczestnikami. Isabella : '''Dziewczyny, może pójdziemy do basenu? '''Cindy : '''Nie. '''Isabella : '''No to może zrobimy sobie grilla? '''Alysha : '''Fuj. '''Isabella : Ech, no to może... Alysha : Nic nie chcemy robić. Nie dotarło? Isabella : '''Jak uważacie. -.- '''Cindy : Słuchaj no Isca, przez ciebie ten kutas Liam wyrzucił naszą kumpelę. Dziwisz się, że nie mamy humoru? Tymbardziej, że ty też się do tego przyczyniłaś? Isabella : Przepraszałam was za to z piętnaście razy. Mówiłam, to miało go zniechęcić do Phil'a lub Evelynn. Alysha : 'No ale niestety... Dobra, nie chce mi się z wami rozmawiać. Idę się położyć. ''Alysha idzie do pokoju, a Cindy rozkłada się koło basenu, ma zamiar się opalać. '''Cindy : Słuchaweczki, muzyczka, okularki, no i git! Integracja na poziomie! Facepalm Isabelli. Pokój Zwierzeń Isabella : 'Czuję, ze jestem na celowniku Lysh i Cindy. Chciałabym coś z tym zrobić, no ale... ostatnimi czasy wszystko, za co się biorę, wymyka się spod kontroli lub przynosi zupełnie odwrotny efekt. Dziś wiem jedno - muszę wygrać wyzwanie, inaczej powiem "sayo nara". :/ '''Cindy : '''Dzięki tym brelom nie muszę oglądać dwulicowych twarzy pozostałych tu osób. Poza Alyshą, nie mam nic do Fatiha. Reszta to fałszywe gnoje. Łącznie z Isą. Jedyne, czego teraz jestem ciekawa, to ten plan Olivera iPhil'a, jak postąpić z chodzącą definicją kretynizmu. Willa - Taras ''Podczas, gdy Cindy się opala, Isa z Fatihem starają się dowiedzieć od Phil'a, co chce zrobić Evelynn. '''Fatih : A chcesz chociaż pięć dyszek za podzielenie się z nami tą informacją? :3 Phil : '''Dawaj dwie stówy to się zastanowię. '''Fatih : O nie, nie ma tak drogo mój kolego. 5 dych i rozmawiamy. Phil : 200, nie słyszysz? Isabella : 'Kurwa no... masz te dwie stówki i gadajże. -.- ''Rzuca w Phil'a pieniędzmi. '''Phil : '''Pomyślę chwilę... nie wiem, czy mi się to opłaca. '''Fatih : Za chwilę cię złamię na pół.GADAJ. Phil : Niech wam juz będzie. Oliver powiedział mi, że możemy zrobić z Evelynn coś "niezbyt miłego". Zaczęlibyśmy od kradzieży jej ubrań, łącznie z bielizną. Później, gdyby się nie uspokoiła, moglibyśmy się z nią nieźle zabawić. Ale moówiłem mu o konsekwencjach. Isabella : 'Moment... czy jemu chodziło o...?! '''Phil : '''Dokładnie tak. ''Fatih dał w mordę Phil'owi. '''Fatih : '''Jesteście obydwaj pierdolnięci. Powodzenia z Eve, gdy już się dowie. ;) '''Phil : '''A chcieliście info? '''Isabella : '''Debil. Chodź Fatih, jeszcze jakiegoś syfu się nabawimy. '''Fatih : Tsa... Pokój Zwierzeń Fatih : '''Brak słów, to jest karalne. Patologia. '''Phil : No i o co te wielkie halo? Chcieli prawdy, to ją mają. Jeszcze w ryj dostałem i rozwalił mi wargę. Szmaciarz z pod arabskiego burdelu. Fee... (barf) Willa - Salon Wszyscy zjawiają się w salonie. Don : 'Dzień dobry MoneyLovers! Dzisiaj pozostaliście w ósemkę, ale jutro zostanie was szóstka! Tak, to znaczy, że dziś odlecą dwie osoby! ''Wszyscy są zaskoczeni. '''Don : Nie marnując czasu, zapraszam was do busów. Jedziemy do portu! Phil : Do portu? Oliver : To miejsce, w którym odpływają i przypływają statki. Phil : '''Wiem, co to port... zdziwiłem się tylko, że akurat tam dziś jedziemy. '''Isabella : '''A mamy się przebrać czy od razu ciśniemy? '''Don : '''A co przed chwilą powiedziałem? Od razu. '''Isabella : No ok. Zawodnicy wsiadają do busów i odjeżdżają. Wyzwanie Przyjeżdżają na miejsce wyzwania, czyli do portu. Od razu zauważają osiem opon wywieszonych nad morzem. Isabella : 'Och, no nie. Nienawidzę tego... ;-; '''Evelynn : '''To dobrze, bo jak zlecisz, to wylecisz. '''Don : '''Czy możesz Eve nie wyjaśniać zadania za mnie? '''Evelynn : '''To było przypadkowe. '''Don : '''Mhm. Tak więc musicie wejść do tych opon tak, żeby środek waszego ciała znajdował się w środku opony. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek mnie zrozumiał, ale inaczej tego nie potrafię wytłumaczyć. :v '''Evelynn : '''Ja nic nie zrozumiałam. Powiedz jeszcze raz. '''Don : '''Nogi muszą być po jednej stronie od środka, a przednia cześć ciała po drugiej. Tera rozumiesz? '''Evelynn : '''Już bardziej, ale jednak nie do końca. '''Liam : '''To się kurwa naucz myśleć. -.- '''Evelynn : '''Patrząc na ciebie, nie sądzę, że jestem głupia. ;') '''Liam : '''Mam odmienną opinię na ten temat. '''Don : '''Zamknijcie się. Osoba, która nadłużej utrzyma się na oponie, wygra i zostanie płatnikiem. Jednak tym razem czek osoby, która spadnie pierwsza, zostanie anulowany! To znaczy, że dzisiaj nominujecie trzy osoby do obrad z płatnikiem. Skoro wszystko jest jasne, to zapraszam do oponek. ''Chwilę później... zawodnicy już wiszą nad wodą. '''Don : Pamiętajcie! Kto spadnie pierwszy, odpadnie! Pokój Zwierzeń Isabella : '''Nie byłam dobra w takich wyzwaniach. Mam jednak nadzieję, że chłopacy spadną wcześniej. Liczę też na zwycięstwo Fatiha, bo na swoje to raczej nie mam szans. '''Fatih : Takie wyzwania są bardzo proste. Wystarczy mieć wyćwiczone ciało, a ja takie mam. Nie to, że się chwalę, no ale zwycięstwo jest mi dziś pisane. Phil : 'Słabo to wygląda. Jestem beznadziejny w tego typu zadaniach. Oby tylko ktoś spadł przede mną. Wyzwanie ''Mija już 10 minut, a wszyscy nadal wiszą, ale kilka osób już nie daje rady. '''Don : '''Widzę, że Liam, Isa, Phil i Oliver mają problemy z utrzymaniem się. Czy to jedno z nich opuści nasz program już za chwilę? '''Isabella : Nie poddam się! Liam : '''Ja też! Spadajcie frajerzy! '''Oliver : Sam spadnij głąbie! Phil : O nie, nie, nieee!!! Phil spada do wody. Wszystko jest już jasne. Oliver : No nie! Phil! Phil : 'Urgh! A niech to licho! >:( '''Don : '''Phil zleciał! To oznacza tylko jedno - eliminację! ''Liam spada do wody, tuż za nim poleciał Oliver, a kolejna spadła Isabella. '''Don : '''Została czwórka graczy - Cindy, Alysha, Evelynn i Fatih! '''Evelynn : '''Nie na długo! Spadnij Cindy luzerko! '''Cindy : Spierdalaj ode mnie maszkaro. >_> Alysha : 'Ja też już wypadam... wygraj to Cindy! ''Alysha spada do wody. '''Cindy : '''Ach! Fatih trzymasz się? '''Fatih : '''Lajtowo. ;3 '''Don : Została trójka! Kto teraz wypadnie? Mijają kolejne minuty,a trójka zawodników ani drgnie. Evelynn : Aaaa! Skurcz! Fatih : 'To z leniuchowania. c: '''Evelynn : '''Odwal sie! Łooo.... aaaaa! ''Evelynn spada do wody. Wszyscy się cieszą, że nie wygrała. '''Don : No i w ten sposób zostali tylko Fatih i Cindy! Jedno z nich wygra wyzwanie i zostanie płatnikiem! Oliver : 'Oby Fatih... ;u; '''Phil : '''Mi już wszystko obojętne... ''Mija kolejne 15 minut, Cindy i Fatih są już trochę zmęczeni. '''Fatih : Ech, trochę już mnie boli wszystko... Cindy : Mnie też. Spróbuję się inaczej ułożyć. Cindy próbuje się ułożyć inaczej, ale traci równowagę i spada do wody. Cindy : '''Kuźwa! ;d '''Alysha : A to pech! Urgh... Fatih : '''Tak! '''Don : Fatih wygrywa wyzwanie i zostaje płatnikiem! Fatih : 'Super! Łooł... ''Spada do wody. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Fatih : '''Tak się cieszę, że w końcu udało mi sie zostać płatnikiem. Oby tylko dobrali mi najgorszych, którzy pozostali, a będzie jeszcze lepiej. '''Phil : '''Zawiodłem się na sobie... kurwa, oby Oliver został w grze i wygrał. ;/ '''Oliver : Plan się popsuł. Kurwa no! >:( Wyzwanie Don : Jako że spadł jako pierwszy... Phil, muszę anulować twój czek. Phil : 'No trudno. Nie będę tęsknił. :p ''Anuluje jego czek. '''Don : Teraz możesz odejść. Phil : Żegnam państwa, Oli - musisz wygrać! Oliver : 'Wygram, spokojnie. :) '''Alysha : '''Chyba po moim trupie. >_> ''Phil odchodzi z anulowanym czekiem. '''Don : No, została was tylko siódemka. Fatih wygrał, więc dostaje bilet do finałowej szóstki. I to on zdecyduje, kto się w niej nie znajdzie. Wracamy do willi. Wracają. Willa Po przyjeździe Evelynn zabiera Olivera na rozmowę w cztery oczy. Evelynn : '''Słuchaj, już wiem o tym co chciałeś mi zrobić. Odciąć ci małego? A nie, zapomniałam, że ty tam nic nie masz. '''Oliver : A chcesz się przekonać? Evelynn : '''Wait, skoro nic nie masz, to jak chciałeś mnie zgwałcić debilu? (please) '''Oliver : Dobra, przepraszam. Po prostu ostatnio mnie irytowałaś. Zapominamy o sprawie? Evelynn : 'Masz szczęście, że nie jesteś numerem jeden do wykopania na mojej liście eliminacji. Zapomnę o tym, jeśli pomożesz mi przekonać Iscę i Liam'a do głosowania na Alyshę i Cindy. '''Oliver : '''Jasna sprawa. Liam napewno zagłosuje, a Isa będzie chciała się uchronić. '''Evelynn : '''Wywołamy ją jako ostatnią, wtedy wszyscy na nią zagłosują. :) '''Oliver : '''Dokładnie! My to jednak mamy mózgi. '''Evelynn : '''Ty nie do końca, ale niech ci będzie. Pokój Zwierzeń '''OIiver : '''Mam nadzieję, że ją przekonałem. Te przeprosiny były na poważnie. '''Evelynn : '''Spokojnie, na niego też przyjdzie czas. c: Willa - Taras ''Na tarasie odpoczywają Alysha i Cindy. Omawiają strategię. '''Alysha : Jeśli oni w czwórkę zagłosują na siebie nawzajem, to my zostaniemy. Proste. Cindy : No tak, ale musiałbyśmy najpierw ich ze sobą poróżnić. Alysha : '''Luzik, Evelynn i Oliver nie gadają, Sreva dowiedziała się o intrydze Oliego. '''Cindy : '''A co z Liam'em i Iscą? Będą chcieli się jakoś uratować. '''Alysha : Nie sądzę, żeby Isa nie została nominowana. Po tym, co narobiła w ostatnie dni. xD Cindy : '''Yep. Jeśli ona trafi, to pozostają dwa miejsca, specjalnie dla Olivera z Lynn. :D '''Alysha : '''Lub Liam'a. Jemu też nie ufam za grosz. :v '''Cindy : '''Eve pójdzie napewno. Liam czy Oliver? '''Alysha : Hmm... zobaczymy. Cindy : Wporzo. Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : '''Mam nadzieję, że to wypali. Nie chcę wracać do domu na takim etapie. '''Alysha : Dzisiaj w skarbcu będzie niespokojnie i to w chuj. (troll) Willa - Salon Tutaj Isabella rozmawia z Liamem. Isabella : 'Mogłabym zagłosować na każdą osobę poza tobą, ale to też zależy od kolejności wymieniania nas. Jeśli wymienią mnie ostatnią to będzie chujnia, muszę być wymieniona jako pierwsza. '''Liam : '''Aha. Ja na ciebie nie głosuję, bo Alyshy, Evelynn i Olivera mam dość bardziej. ;u; '''Isabella : '''No oki. ''Podchodzi Evelynn. '''Evelynn : Ej, jest sprawa. Głosujemy na Olivera, Cindy i Lysh. Liam : Because? Rozpoczyna się długa i nudna rozmowa. Skarbiec Wszyscy poza Fatihem wchodzą do Skarbca. '' '''Don : '''Witajcie w Skarbcu uczestnicy. Ponieważ Phil nas opuścił, musicie teraz nominować aż trzy osoby do eliminacji. Macie 10 minut, jeśli nie podejmiecie decyzji w czasie, zrobi to za was Fatih. Czas start. ''Rozpoczyna się odliczanie. Evelynn : Ja prowadzę głosowanie, bo jeszcze tego nie robiłam. Kto jest za mną? Wszyscy poza Oliverem i Isą. Evelynn : 'Dzięki Liam, odwdzięczę się. <3 Więc kto za Liam'em? ''Wszyscy poza Isabellą i Cindy. 'Evelynn : '''Za Alyshą? ''Wszyscy poza Cindy. 'Evelynn : '''A za Cindy? ''Wszyscy poza Alyshą. '''Evelynn : Za Olim? Wszyscy poza Isabellą i Evelynn. Evelynn : Za Iscą? Wszyscy. Isabella : '''Nieee! '''Alysha : To czemu na nas głosowałaś? No czemu?! Mamy doskonałą okazję wrzucić do skrzynki Evelynn i Olivera, a ty co kurwa robisz?! >:( Isabella : 'Staram się chronić swój tyłek, to oczywiste. :o '''Cindy : '''Kosztem nas? Super, dzięki. '''Liam : '''Czyli Cindy, Alysha i Isca, tak? '''Isabella : '''Nie, ja sie nie zgadzam! '''Alysha : '''Ja też! '''Cindy : '''Pff... Not cool. -.- '''Oliver : '''Nie potraficie dojść do porozumienia i pogodzić się z naszym wspólnym wyborem? DON! CINDY ALYSHA I ISABELLA W SKRZYNCE!!! WRZUCAJ!!! ''Alysha rzuca się na Olivera, Cindy zaczyna krzyczeć, a reszta zaczyna się kłócić. '''Don : '''DOSYĆ! Usłyszałem, że Alysha, Cindy i Isabella mają się dostać do skrzynki, czy to już jasne? '''Evelynn, Liam, Oliver : '''TAK! '''Alysha, Cindy, Isabella : NIE! Isabella : Chcę zmienić głosy! Don : Przykro mi, nie możesz skoro już głosowaliście. Wrzuca czeki Isy, Alyshy i Cindy do skrzynki. Cindy i Alysha są wściekłe na Isabellę. Cindy : '''Czy ty jesteś normalna?! >:( '''Alysha : Nigdy więcej może nie być takiej okazji!!! No żeż kurwa! >:( Evelynn : '''Powodzenia na eliminacjach frajerki! ;') '''Don : Zapraszam Fatiha! Fatih wchodzi do Skarbca. Don : Decyzja już zapadła... oto trzy zagrożonoe osoby: Pokój Zwierzeń Fatih : '''Czyżby Evelynn, Liam i Oliver? :D '''Oliver : '''Ale mu mina zrzednie. ;') Skarbiec '''Don : Alysha, Cindy, Isabella. Fatih : 'COOO? O_O '''Don : '''To. Obrady rozpoczną się za 10 minut. Reszta zawodników jest bezpieczna. ''Evelynn i Oliver wychodzą zadowoleni ze Skarbca, a Fatih, Isa, Alysha i Cindy są smutni. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Fatih : '''Na obradach dowiem się, jak to sie mogło stać. Wyczuwam znów jakiś podstęp Evelynn lub Olivera. -.- '''Isabella : '''Kurde. Znowu zagrożona. Oby moj Fatih mnie nie wykopał. :/ Obrady ''Miejscem dzisiejszych obrad była luksusowa restauracja położona na molo. ''Dziewczyny próbowały przekonać do siebie bardziej Fatiha, bo każdą z nich lubi i chciałby, zeby wszystkie zostały.'' Fatih : 'Mogę teraz wybrać kogoś do rozmowy w cztery oczy. Wybieram ciebie Lysh. '''Alysha : '''Miło. ''Isa z Cindy wychodzą, a Alysha próbuje nastawić Fatiha przeciwko Isabelli. '''Alysha : '''Słuchaj, Isabella nie jest warta tej nagrody. Nie zasługuje na nią, jest cwana i udaje idiotkę. Pamiętasz, jak cię zniechęcała do Crystal? No i jaka była sarkastyczna? Teraz nagle zmieniła się w kretynkę? '''Fatih : '''Ale... ja ją kocham. Jest wspaniała! <3 '''Alysha : '''A co zrobisz gdy wylądujecie razem w finale? Bo ona napewno nie będzie chciała się dzielić nagrodą. Albo gdy ona będzie chciała się ciebie pozbyć? '''Fatih : Nie będzie... znam ją. Alysha : Chyba nie bardzo. Zrobisz, co będziesz uważał, ale na twoim miejscu podjęłabym już decyzję. Fatih : 'Ech... wracajmy już do willi. ''Wracają do willi. Willa Po powrocie Alysha i Cindy rozmawiają w pokoju. '''Cindy : Co mu powiedziałaś? Alysha : Że Isa to dwulicowa sucz. :v Cindy : Liczę, że to już dla niej koniec, naprawdę mam jej dość. Te jej zagrywki... wstręt. >_> Alysha : Jeśli ją zostawi to znaczy... że jedna z nas odpadnie. :/ Cindy : '''Właśnie dlatego musi ją wywalić. Jest nieczysta. '''Alysha : Dokładnie. Pokój Zwierzeń Alysha : 'Czuję się dziwnie. Nie wiem co Fatih zrobi. Jednakże mam nadzieję na eliminację Belli. Za dużo namieszała. '''Cindy : '''Fatih - jeśli masz jaja - wywal tą swoją dwulicową lochę, a nas zostaw w spokoju. '''Fatih : '''Ciężka decyzja... każda z nich może się na mnie mścić za swoją eliminację... mam mętlik w głowie. Eliminacje ''Wszyscy są już tam, gdzie mają być. Wchodzą Don z Fatihem. 'Don : '''Dobry wieczór. Przed nami już dziesiąte eliminacje, za chwilę ekipa skurczy się do finałowej szóstki. Fatih ma bardzo trudny wybór. Oddaję mu głos. '''Fatih : '''Nie chcę tego przedłużać... Isa? Podejdź, proszę. ''Isabella niepewna podchodzi. 'Fatih : '''Jesteś super dziewczyną, bardzo dobrze się rozumiemy, chcę dotrzeć z tobą do finału. Odbierz czek kochanie. <3 '''Isabella : '''TAK! DZIĘKUJĘ SKARBKU! <333333 ''Odbiera swój czek, Alysha i Cindy są zszokowane i niezadowolone. '''Alysha : Nie zasłużyła. >:( Isabella : 'Ale to jego decyzja. Nie mów mu co ma robić. :) '''Alysha : '''Nie odzywaj się do mnie. -.- '''Don : '''Zostały ci dwie zawodniczki - Cindy i Alysha. Której z nich chcesz oddać ostatni czek? '''Fatih : '''Obydwie was lubię, byliśmy kumplami, no ale ... ''Cindy i Alysha chwytają się za ręce. 'Fatih : '''Ach... teraz zapraszam Cindy. ''Cindy podchodzi. 'Fatih : '''Jesteś bardzo fajną dziewczyną, mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz. ''Cindy ma łzy w oczach. 'Fatih : '''To twoja psiapsiółka wraca do domu. Odbierz czek. ''Cindy rozpłakuje się, Alysha nie ma żadnej miny na twarzy, jest po prostu wkurzona. Cindy podchodzi do Lysh i przytulają się. Następnie podchodzi do Fatiha, ściska go i odbiera czek. 'Cindy : '''Dziękuję... (szloch) '''Fatih : '''No i Lysh. Podejdź. ''Alysha podchodzi. '''Fatih : Wybacz... przykro mi, nie mogłem postąpić inaczej. :/ Alysha : Taki twój wybór. Ale wiedz jedno. To nie była dobra decyzja. Przekonasz się sam. Alysha odbiera anulowany czek i jeszcze raz żegna się z Cindy. Potem odchodzi, a Cindy płacze. Don : No i w ten sposób zostało was tylko sześcioro. Jutro kolejne wyzwanie i eliminacje. Niedługo finał. Idźcie się wyspać, do rana. ;) Wszyscy poza Cindy i Fatihem są zadowoleni, każdy idzie spać. Pokój Zwierzeń Cindy : Mam już tego dość. Chcieli wojny? To ją dostaną. A ta zdzira Isca jeszcze mnie popamięta. Chyba wolę Eve od tej lafiryndy. Teraz nie mogę ufać już NIKOMU... ale pomszczę moja sis. Za wszelką cenę dostanę się do finału. Obiecuję to wam widzowie i sobie. No i wszystkim moim ziomkom, których już tu nie ma. Do jutra! ;* :( Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money 2